The Belt
by SVUlover14
Summary: WARNING: MAJOR kink and non-consensual spanking. If you are offended, don't read; simple as that. Review!


"Olivia," snapped Captain Cragen. "My office, _now_."

Olivia groaned and rolled her eyes, but obediently followed the captain into his office.

"Olivia, sit down," ordered Captain Cragen.

"I'd rather stand," she snapped back.

The captain raised his eyebrows. "I _said _sit."

She could see his hand moving casually toward his belt so she hurriedly did as she was told and made an effort to make her voice calm and casual. "What's this about, Captain?"

"Why don't you tell me?"

Olivia shrugged, trying to keep her voice level. "I don't know."

"You're lying, Olivia."

Her mind raced. What should she say? "I don't know," she repeated.

"It's going to be even harder on you if you don't come clean," he told her.

"I didn't do anything wrong!" insisted Olivia, her voice coming out as more of a helpless whine than she would have liked.

"Why were you and Elliot in New Jersey with one of my squad cars on Friday, then?"

Oh, _that_. "We were investigating a cold case." The truth, in essence, with a few important details left out.

"Across state lines?"

"Um, yes?" It came out as a question.

"Nice try, Olivia."

"Why don't you go talk to Elliot if you don't believe me?" she shot at him.

"I did. He wouldn't tell me anything. He said it was your story to tell."

"Well, I plead the fifth."

"Then, Olivia, you leave me no choice. I'm going to have to punish you."

Olivia's eyes widened. "For _what_?"

"For doing what you did and then lying to me about it."

She looked at the ground. "I'm sorry, Captain."

"Not as sorry as you're going to be," he replied casually. "Now get your nose into that corner." Seeing Olivia's hesitation, he added, "_Now_."

Olivia flushed, but obediently walked toward the corner. Her face reddening, she put her nose in the corner. "How long do I have to stand here for?" she asked, a sick feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach.

"Oh, until I think you're ready to take your punishment properly. But believe me, when I tell you to come out of that corner, you'll wish I'd let you stay there longer."

Olivia sighed and waited anxiously in the corner. She knew she was going to be punished and it was her own fault. She stood in that corner for what seemed like eternity, but was probably only half an hour.

"Olivia," said the captain. "Come here."

Swallowing her pride, she made her way over to Captain Cragen.

"Put your hands on your head, Olivia." He waited for her to blush and obey before he continued. "By doing something illegal and unethical like what you did, you could have caused trouble for your partner and this squad. I had to pull a lot of strings to get IAB off our backs. They had my ass and so I'm going to have yours – literally. Take down your pants, Olivia."

Olivia's eyes widened. "No!"

"Olivia, pull down your pants. _Now._"

Olivia hesitated and reluctantly lowered her jeans down to just below her thighs.

Captain Cragen sighed. "You're only making this harder for yourself." He reached out and with one swift tug, yanked her pants down to her ankles. "Step out of them and hand them to me."

Looking at the ground, she did so.

"Now pull down your underwear, Olivia."

"No!" she shrieked.

"Olivia, do you want me to do it for you?"

"Please," she begged. "Don't do this."

"Olivia, you are getting the bare-bottomed spanking you so rightfully deserve. Now, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. _Take down your panties._"

Olivia pulled her panties down to just below her bottom, blushing furiously.

Captain Cragen sighed again. He reached out and pulled Olivia's underwear down to just below her knees. Olivia put her hands over her body to try to cover herself, but the captain shook his head. "Hands on your head," he said sternly. He waited for his detective to obey before he said, "Now bend over the desk."

Olivia bent over in the familiar position. All the detectives had been here at one time or another, but being Captain Cragen's favorite had its advantages, and Olivia had never been spanked before. He had always made excuses for her, but it had gone to her head, and now she'd gone too far. She was going to be severely punished.

The captain started to unhook his belt and Olivia cringed and clenched her bottom. Elliot had told her how Captain Cragen punished his detectives and this was part one. The captain snapped his belt several times and Olivia flinched at each snap.

"Stay in position," he ordered her. "For every time you kick or put your hands back to try to cover yourself, you will receive an additional spank."

Olivia swallowed hard.

"Are you ready?"

What else was there to do? She nodded, clenching her fists and bracing herself.

The first smack was so unexpected that she cried out in pain. The lash bit into her bare skin, setting it on fire.

Then came a second smack, then a third. Soon her bottom was flaming and reddened and Olivia was yelling in agony. She reached back to try to cover her burning backside with her hands.

"Move your hands, Olivia!" barked the captain.

He adjusted his aim so that the leather belt came down on her thighs and Olivia screamed bloody murder, tears running down her cheeks.

It went on and on and on until Olivia's bottom all the way down to her knees was a raw, red, bloody mess. Welts had started to form on the tender flesh of her thighs and there were dark bruises all along her sit-spot.

Captain Cragen stepped back to admire his handiwork. His detective wouldn't be sitting comfortably for the next week or so, that was for sure.

"Get up," he ordered her.

Olivia, who had lost all of her dignity by now, jumped up. She didn't even bother trying to cover herself this time; her hands went straight to her flaming bottom as she jumped up and down, screaming in agony, tears coursing down her cheeks.

"Hands on your head," he said, and Olivia obeyed, blushing. "Now get back in the corner. Keep your hands where they are."

Olivia's sobs escalated as she stepped back into the corner, her red bottom on display for the world to see.

She heard a knock on the door and snapped her eyes shut as the captain said, "Come in."

It was Elliot. She could tell just from his footsteps and the slight noise he made when he saw her reddened, well-spanked bottom. She wished she could just sink into the floor.

"Um, Captain, Munch wants to show you something."

Olivia, her nose still plastered to that dreadful corner, could feel Elliot staring at her. She wanted to tell him to screw off, but she didn't want another spanking.

Obviously her partner _was _staring at her because the captain added, "Yes, I did just punish Olivia. She'll be standing in that corner for awhile yet." To Olivia, he said, "I'll be right back. Don't you move from this position or you will be very, very sorry."

Elliot waited for the captain to leave. He whistled softly. "Wow, he really gave it you, didn't he? Not Cragen's favorite anymore?"

Olivia blushed even redder. It was so humiliating for Elliot to see her like this. "Shut up," she ground out.

"It'll hurt for another week or so, but you'll get over it," he told her, speaking from experience.

Olivia turned around, ready to hit him. "Out!" she screamed, forgetting that her panties were still around her knees and she was giving him a full view of everything.

Captain Cragen chose that unfortunate moment to re-enter the room. "Olivia Benson, what did I just say?"

Olivia's chocolate eyes got huge. "No, please don't!"

Elliot smirked. "See you later, Liv."

"No, Elliot," said the captain. "You stay. Olivia, come here."

Cursing herself inwardly, Olivia walked over to Captain Cragen.

"Over my lap," he ordered.

"Please don't! It already hurts so much," she protested.

He put his hand on the small of her back to force her forward, over his knee. She was so embarrassed to be in this position, especially with Elliot watching.

The captain unleashed a hot flurry of hand spanks onto Olivia's bare bottom, one right after the other. She burst into tears again, screaming in pain. She started wriggling around in an attempt to stop the smacks, but to no avail. Captain Cragen grabbed her arms and held them behind her back so she couldn't reach back to cover her burning bottom.

He turned her thighs and bottom into ground zero while Elliot watched in fascination, snickering. Olivia was being spanked like a naughty little girl; for once, _she _was the one in trouble, not him.

The captain stopped after what seemed like forever. Olivia lay over his lap, sobbing in shame, trying to catch her breath.

"Up," ordered her captain, and Olivia stood, putting her hands on her head even before the captain could issue the command. "Olivia, face Elliot." Olivia did as she was asked, mortified. Elliot could see _everything_, including her burning red bottom. She felt like a naughty schoolgirl and she was sure she looked like one, too. "Now I want you to apologize to Elliot. You put his job on the line as well with your foolish scheme."

Olivia looked right into Elliot's clear blue eyes with her wet, chocolate ones and her hands on her head. "I'm sorry, Elliot," she whispered.

The captain nodded approvingly. "Corner."

Olivia put her nose back into that hated corner, tears streaming down her face.

"I forgive you, Olivia," said Elliot sweetly.

She clenched her hands and squeezed her eyes shut.

Elliot sat down across from the captain and they chatted while Olivia stood in the corner, Elliot sneaking a glance at Olivia's well-spanked bottom every few minutes.

Finally, Captain Cragen said, "Olivia, turn around and face me."

Blushing ferociously, Olivia did so.

"You took your punishment well," he remarked.

Olivia bowed her head. She knew what the captain wanted her to say, so, humiliating as it was, she whispered, "Thank you, sir."

"Are you going to behave from now on?"

Olivia nodded vigorously.

"Good, because I don't want to have to ever punish you in here again. Now pull your panties back up and put on your pants."

Blushing, she put her clothes back on. "Thank you, sir," she repeated.

"I'm sending you home, Olivia. Take the time to calm down and think about what you did to deserve this punishment. I'll see you tomorrow."

Olivia raced out of that office as fast as her legs could carry her, trying to ignore the fire blazing in her bottom. She climbed into her car and drove home, where she examined her injuries in front of a mirror. Red welts and dark bruises covered her bottom and it hurt to sit down. But she'd learned her lesson. Never again would she disobey her captain. Her well-spanked bottom would remain for at least a week, but the lesson would stay with her forever.


End file.
